the adventures of the wolf and her brothers
by DRUNK-OFF-LIFE
Summary: this is about sango soma who has problems being the ony girl in a house of men. what happens when one of her brothers kisses her? what happens when her long lost mom comes and she hates her? what will happen to this wolf? first fanfic. bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my first fanfiction i hope you guys like it. plz review.**

**disclaimer" i don't own anyone except miro and sango. sango is not from inuyasha.**

hey, my name is sango soma and I am in high school. I have four brothers and shigorae as my legal guardian. My brothers are, well not really my brothers but that is what I consider them as. I have yuki and kyo who are a year older than me and haru and momeji are my age. I am the youngest, by a month. Now you might be wondering what animal I am? Well I am the wolf. In the story, the wolf is the protector of the god. So anyway lets continue with my story. Well because yuki and kyo will never share a room I have to share a room with haru and momeji which isn't bad at all, the bad part is that because akito is sometimes, or all the time very mean he makes me and haru share a bed because he wants to see us suffer, but we have been doing it since we were kids, so it is no big deal. Let me continue with my story.

" sango, haru wake up." I heard yuki say

" 5 more minutes." we both said.

" sango you have to wake up to make breakfast." he started pulling me out of my bed. I grabbed onto haru's hands.

" I don't wanna."

" miro can you come in here." yuki called. Now your probably wondering who miro is, well he isn't part of the zodiac. But he knows the secret. I felt some arms around me then smoke. Poof and now in the room is a wolf, well a wolf pup. You see for some reason I am not a full grown wolf, but more like a pup. Akito says I will look more like puppy so I can blend in, but I don't know.

" I hate you."

" ahh is the little puppy angry." said haru waking up. I went over and bit him. Hard.

" ow, stop. That hurts."

" you deserved it." momeji woke up.

" sango is in her zodiac form. She is so cute." momeji starting coming over. I ran out of the door. Momeji likes to hold me when I'm in my zodiac form. I ran into the living room. Kyo stared at me. I ran over to him and quickly went behind him.

" what are you doing?" he said picking me up the the scruff of my neck.

" don't hold me like a puppy." I said angrily

" you are a puppy." he said laughing. I poofed again and turned into a full wolf. When I am angry or have to fight I turn into a big wolf.

" no I'm not." I said growling

" fine. Your not"

I went up to my room and transformed. I put my uniform on and went down stairs. I saw ayame siting their.

" oh look at my baby."

" shut up ayame." everyone says that me yuki and ayame are related because I have silver hair too. People had said that I looked like ayame's daughter do much that he actually believed them.

" for the last time ayame, I'm not your daughter."

" but I am your legal guardian." I spit out the juice I was drinking.

" what?" I said

" well, I'm staying here because shigorae needed a hand." me and yuki stared at shigorae.

" you did what?" I asked angrily

" I just need some help." shigorae said weakly

" so you are known as my daughter and you are my brother." ayame said happily. I looked at yuki.

" I don't like this nay more than you do, but one good thing came out of this."

" what?"

" I'm your uncle so I have more power." he said smugly

" come here you dam rat." I said jumping on his back.

" get off me."

" no" I was pulled of by haru. " what was that for?"

" we have to get to school." I looked at my watch. The second years had to go to school early. Haru grabbed my hand and threw me into his car. Haru can drive. We got at school with the other confused second years. We went in and took seats in our assigned classroom. We sat there blankly.

" hello children"

" hello sensei." we all responded.

" now you were all called here early today for important news. The school has decided to start a program called the parent project. You will all receive partners and will have to take care of a real baby. This project will go on for 4 weeks. You will have these weeks off, but you will be taking care of your baby."

we all looked at each other. This is going to be interesting.

" now I will assign partners."he started going through the list.

" now we have two baby's. Sango and haru you will be a pair. You will have two children to take care of." me and haru looked at each other. This is awkward. He is my brother, not boyfriend.

" will all the women please come up here." I stood up and went to the front of the class to wait in line. When sensei pulled out a box all the girls gasped.

" no" we all said

" yes" he pulled out a fake belly. He started handing them out. I gave one to me and I went back to haru . He was holding in a laugh.

" shut up" I said hitting his head.

" looks like the hormones are here." haru said. I slapped the back of his head. I lifted my shirt a little and put the belly on. All the girls were looking at each other. Then at their stomachs. The bell rang.

" girls you will wear these for three days." he said the bell rang " have fun" all the girls stood up. The men who were scared followed. I pulled haru and momeji and went into the car. I sat in the passenger seat.

" we have to go to the mall." I said

" why?" haru asked

" because I said so" he looked forward. We arrived at the mall and I took haru's wallet.

" hey"

" I need clothes. Lets go" I walked into the mall with everyone staring at me. What ever. I walked into a store and started picking out clothes. I paid and left the store. Haru was following behind me. Momeji was going to stay at the main house for this project because akito didn't want him having a partner, so he isn't going to do it. We arrived at the house to see everyone staring at me.

" I HATE SCHOOL" I screamed and went up to our room. I sat on my bed and laid down. Haru came in a little while later with my bags.

" you forgot these.'

" don't remind me of that project."

he walked over to me and laid down next to me. " its not all bad."

" how?"

" you get to be married to me."

I playfully punched him. We sat up.

" your my older brother that I love in a brotherly way, not my boyfriend."

" can't I be both." he said and leaned down my face. Our lips touching.

**plz review i will have the next chapter up soon. thanks for reading.**

**p.s i will except all forms of a review even a bad one. that will help me improve. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

his lips touched mine and I felt like I was in heaven. Our lips parted and he looked at me. Well this is awkward. Haru is my older brother and he just kissed me? I looked up at his face. He was smiling. I don't know why, but when I look at him like this he is really handsome. He is also nice and the perfect guy for me anyway.

" sango, are you ok?" haru asked/ all I could do was nod my head.

" I'm such an idiot. I knew you wouldn't feel the same." he stood up

" no. I do haru." I stood up next to him and kissed him lightly. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

" I love you sango."

" I love you too haru."

" SANGO HELP. KYO IS TRYING TO COOK." I heard shigorae yell. I quickly ran down stairs to see everything fine.

" why did you have to say my name?" kyo asked angrily

" because you can't cook."

" so why did you call me down?" I asked a little annoyed.

" we wanted to end the make out session." shigorae said happily. Me and haru both blushed. I looked like a tomato.

" I knew it. That will be five bucks cat." yuki said. Kyo grumbled and handed him 5 bucks.

" oh, my baby is growing up so fast." ayame said coming and hugging me.

" I am not your kid ayame. Leave me alone."

" how was it? Was it wonderful? Did it feel like fire works?"

" she said leave her alone you dam snake." haru said angrier than needed.

" oh he is even going black for her. I knew it." shigorae said happily.

" SHUT UP" I yelled " CAN'T I DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU BEING MY AUDIENCE. YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO LIVES OF YOUR OWN SO YOU VEIW MINE FOR AMUSMENT"

everyone just stared at me. I had a moment. I went up to our room. Of course haru followed. I sat down and he put his arm around me.

" sango, its okay. I'll beat up everyone if it makes you happy." I laughed a little bit

" and let you have all the fun, no way.". I went under the covers and fell asleep.

As I expected I woke up in haru's arms. After a few minutes he woke up too. I smiled and he smiled back.

" morning" he said and kissed me lightly.

" morning, guess what today is."

" what?"

" parenthood" I stood up and got out of bed. He followed the movement. I got changed into some new clothes and haru got into some jeans and a t shirt. We walked down together.

" aw look at the love birds." kyo said

" yes look at them." hatori said. Hatori was sitting in a chair off to the side.

" hatori!" I yelled running over to him and giving him a hug.

" ok sango. Let go now." I let go and went by haru's side. " so it is true."

" what?"

" that you and haru are a couple. That weird."

" why? I said angry

" a wolf and a cow in love, think about it."

" all I think is that the wolf has good taste in men." I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back.

" ok we don't need the whole thing guys." kyo said. We parted. I smiled at him.

" your just jealous because haru is younger and cuter." I said smiling and kissing him again. We parted again to see yuki dragging me away from haru.

" that's enough sango."

" but I don't wanna stop." I whined

" you have to pick up the kids anyway." haru was walking behind us. He smiled at me and laughed quietly to himself. I stuck my tongue out. That was all I could do. Yuki put me in haru's car. I noticed two baby seats in the back. Haru got in the drivers seat and drove off. It was a silent ride. We arrived in front off the school shortly with all the other second years. Early again. We went out and signed in. I handed my fake belly in and went into the room with our class. We went up to the teacher.

" oh the soma's. Your children are right their max and Jake." we went over and signed them out. I picked max up and haru picked jake up. Jake was one and a half and max was still a baby. I looked at her in my arms. We went over to the desk to get their bracelets on and they handed us a diaper bag. It had all the basic supplies to start with. We would have to buy the rest. We got into haru's car and put the kids in their car seats. While we were driving max and Jake started to cry. I looked at haru.

He said " this is going to be a long two weeks."


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at the house with two kids and a diaper bag. We walked in and shigorae stared at us.

" wow" was all he could say.

haru was holding Jake who was playing with his hair. It was really cute. Haru looked a little annoyed.

" haru, remember if you feel angry beat up kyo instead."

" why me?" kyo yelled angrily

" stop complaining" we went up to our room. And I sat down on our bed. Max was asleep grabbing my shirt and Jake was sitting on the bed next to me. We had decided I would mostly take care of max, while haru took care of Jake because of the whole zodiac thing. Ayame and shigorae had decided to get all the baby nursery needs for some reason. In our small room they had fit a crib, a little bed with those wooden bars on the side, and a changing table. Wow. Haru looked a little upset, he hated the whole idea.

" just deal with it, you big baby." I said. He rolled his eyes and sat next to me. We were about to kiss when max woke up crying. Haru backed away as I checked her. She didn't need to be changed, she just needed to be fed. I grabbed a bottle and went downstairs. I was bouncing her on one hand while preparing the bottle with the other. Yuki came in

" how can you do all that at once?"

" do what all at once?"

" bounce her and prepare the bottle, and talk to me all at once."

" woman's instinct I guess." he just shrugged and left. I sat in a chair and started feeding her the bottle. She was quiet while eating. I put her on my shoulder to burp her. She burped and went back to eating. The quiet was peaceful, until

" SANGO, Jake SMELLS REALLY BAD. I THINK HE EXPLODED." haru said. Max finished and I burped her one last time before going up to haru. This was going to be embarrassing, teaching haru how to change a diaper. Well, I have figured out that when you live in a house of guys, life is embarrassing.

I went upstairs and showed haru how to change a diaper. He looked a little grossed out.

" haru, get over it." I said. I stared at the door. I heard someone coming. I handed max to haru and walked downstairs. I have a very good sense of smell and hearing. I walked downstairs. I recognized the scent. I quickly transformed and ran outside, right now I'm a full wolf. I ran until I met him.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran over to him and checked the area, then bowed. Then akito came out of the woods. Well because of the zodiac story of the wolf as the gods protector, I'm required to do this.

" sango, I'm fine" akito said

I relaxed a little bit, and walked over. " good because I wouldn't want you to have all the fun." I smiled.

" well I guess I transformed for nothing, might as well get more comfortable." I turned into the puppy and started to walk back. While I was walking akito picked me up.

" what? Can't I hold my little sango."

" don't call me your little, I have enough of that crap from ayame." he laughed quietly, I ignored him. Well you can't bite your leader. When were were close to the house. He let go off me and I howled a very loud howl. The guys came running out. Haru had two kids in his hands and looked ridiculous. Then a group of wolves came out. I told them to guard the house with my special wolf talk. They nodded and started. I walked inside still a puppy.

" so you get to transform while I am stuck with the kids." haru said

" shut up, its not my fault akito came, and I just did my job." I poofed and stood in front of the guys. They all turned away, except for haru. I covered the kids eyes and kissed him. I walked back to get some clothes on. I changed and came back down to get max. I came down to see Jake attacking haru's hair and max rearranging his face. I laughed and pulled max away. She started playing with my hair. I sat down next to haru. Akito looked at me.

" what?"

" nothing, just you as a couple."

" why is everyone saying that?" I asked annoyed

" well think about it a wolf and a cow." yuki said

" ox." haru replied

" whatever. It is just weird." I stood up. I looked around and stopped at kyo.

" kyo, you an me. Fight now." I said handing max to haru

" why me?"

" because I said so dam cat." I said walking dragging him behind me. I threw him on the ground and stood ready.

" I can't fight when I'm not angry."

"fine then." I said. I kicked him in the area and he fell to the ground.

" now I'm mad."

" good" we started fighting. The guys paid no attention to it at all.

" why does that girl love to fight, she should be more like her mother." shigorae stopped and covered his mouth. I dropped kyo and ran over to them.

" what did you say about my mother?" I said

" nothing, at all." I picked him up and pinned him against a wall. " tell me now" there were flames in my eyes, I could feel them. I had my grip tighter and tighter. I was pulled away, by yuki and ayame. I was struggling. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. I stopped struggling when I heard something. I transformed and ran outside, by nature. I saw a woman walking toward the house. I growled about to pounce when yuki jumped on top of me. Ayame grabbed the woman and pulled her inside. After that everything went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in my bed. I was in some clothes so I just went downstairs. I saw akito and the woman talking.

" akito" I yelled ready to attack. He put his hand up.

" sango come over here." I walked over growling in the back of my throat. Yeah I can do that. I stood right next to him, staring at the girl.

" sango I would like you to meet someone."

" hello" the woman said holding her hand out. I just stared at it.

" lighten up" akito said

" I'm supposed to protect you, not let you have fun and get hurt."

" so sango, as I said I would like to introduce you to someone. Sango this is your mother." I stared at the woman in disbelief. I didn't move an inch. I still had the serious face on.

" hello, my name is shija."

" and there is even more."

" what? That my dad is outside waiting for me to run into his arms?" I said a little annoyed

" no, yuki and ayame are your real brothers."

" well at least I heard the good part." the woman, or mom looked a little offended.

" sango aren't you happy to see me?" she asked sad

" no not really. I have grown up with my real family, while you were off playing whatever. I was trained to kick an mans ass in four seconds and I have been trained to protect my god, aka akito. I'm his personal body guard system. And he feels more like family to me than you. No offense akito."

" I don't understand." she said

" well listen mom" I said sarcastically " I don't know what they told you, but I have been in training all my freaking life and I have learned to not let emotions get in your way. I have all the love I need with my family and my boyfriend. I don't know if you were disgusted with me being a wolf, but I like it here."

she just looked at me, tears filling her eyes.

" yuki, ayame get in here to meet mom." they ran in and saw me and the crying woman. I walked past them and went into the living room and sat next to haru who was holding two sleeping kids. I took max and held her close to me.

" what happened in there?" haru asked a little concerned.

" my mom was trying to gain my love."

" then why didn't you? This is your mom."

" she is no mom of mine, my parents are akito and shigorae. And you, kyo, yuki, momeji, and the rest of the zodiac are my family. No one else." he looked at me a little confused.

Yuki and ayame came in and sat down near us.

" you really made her upset." yuki said

" good"

" why do you hate her so much?" yuki asked

" because were was she to stop akito from making the first years of my life training to become his guard. As I said I learned to beat up and grown man in four seconds, when I was about five."

yuki was silent. Neither of them knew that, actually no one did. I just sighed and looked outside.

Two weeks later

we had already given the kids back and were at the house. Shigorae had let shija stay so she was trying to be all motherly and all that crap. Today was a school day and I went to my closet and pulled out my uniform, the boys uniform. No one ever bothered me about it, I wonder why? Me being very skilled in fighting and three older brothers watching my back. Can't find a reason. I went downstairs of course to see shija in the kitchen making breakfast. I went in and she looked at me

" good morning sango. What are you wearing?" she asked

" my school uniform" I said a little annoyed

" but that is the boys uniform. We must get you the proper one."

" I'm fine with this one."

" but your teachers and school council must nag you about it."

" no they don't. They stay away from the soma's. Listen we call all kick but in about 4 seconds, if anyone messes with me my four brother back me up, understand."

" but violence isn't a solution, I have to talk to you later,"

" um, no. you will never talk to me ever." I said getting some leftover meat and eating it. Cold and raw. Shija looked disgusted. " you can get sick from that. Eat this." she said offering me a plate.

" I'm fine eating this, I am a wolf after all."i took another bite out of the meat. Ayame walked in.

" sango, do you have to eat that in front of me." he asked disgusted.

" I do it everyday, get used to it."

" sango say your sorry to your brother.' shija said sternly

" yeah right."i started to laugh. " thats funny no one says sorry in this house." I walked out and sat on haru lap. He was watching something on tv.

" why do you have to eat that in my face?" he asked

" because I look sexy doing it." I laughed and kissed him

" you have a point there." I finished the meat and got up and wiped my hands and mouth and got m backpack. I met the guys at the door and we left.

When we were away from the house. Kyo started talking.

" that woman is really getting on my nerves."

" tell me about it." I said

" ok this morning she insisted that I eat leaks so I could try a new thing."

" ok this morning when I was eating raw meat, she told me I could get sick. i am a wolf for gods sake."

" she was just trying to help." yuki said

" are you turning into a mama's boy yuki." kyo said teasing. Yuki just rolled her eyes. We went to school and the day went by. When we returned home, of course, shija was waiting for us. I walked right past her.

" why don't you guys go outside, its beautiful."

" fine, who's with me?" I asked the guys.

" I guess I will." yuki said

" oh good you guys are bonding." shija said

" do you know what he is agreeing to?"

" yes to play with you."

" come watch us play then." we walked outside and me and yuki went to the middle. Shija sat there happy like we were going to play tag or something. I threw the first punch. The fight started yuki was very good so he was a challenge, but I was better. I kicked him down and put my foot on his stomach.

" done"

I gave him my hand and he took it. " that was a good fight"

" you to"

" wait." shija yelled running to us

" yuki are you okay?"

" I'm fine."

" sango that was not playing."

" actually for us zodiac's it is." I said. I stopped I heard someone coming. Yuki recongnized the stare he pulled shija back a little bit.

He said " have you ever seen her form?"

" no"

" watch" I turned into a full grown wolf. I looked graceful, but scary. I ran into the woods again to meet no one, but akito and someone else. I growled a growl very audible.

" sango, its hatori." akito said. I saw hatori emerge from the woods. I went to akito's side and we walked to the house. As soon as shija saw him she ran over. I saw her ready to attack. I started running. Shigorae hugged her and transformed. He ran over and hit me to the ground. I barked loudly. We started a dog battle right there in front of everyone. Of course I was better than him. Shigorae transformed while I was still in my form. I heard a piercing noise. I fell to the ground howling. I transformed and stood up. Hatori took his coat off and handed it to me. I put it on and bowed at akito's feet. As expected he kicked me away. I didn't move from the spot. I wasn't allowed to move until told.

" sango" shija yelled trying to run over to me, but she was being held back by haru and kyo.

" you can't go over there." haru said

" why not? Sango come inside you will get sick." she yelled

" she has been trained not to. Only her god has that power, she learned that at a young age."

" at least give her some warmth, she will freeze."

" she'll take care of that." at that moment I let out a loud howl and wolves emerged from the woods.

" hurry get her away from them, they'll hurt her."

" that is the family she was raised by, they won't hurt her." haru said still monotone. He pulled her inside. The wolves started to surround me and I felt warmth. The alpha, or as you could say my father came next to me. I turned into the little puppy and cuddled next to him.

" what happened little one" he said

" the god sentenced me" I said

" well then will stay as long as needed." he said licking my little puppy face.

" thanks dad"


	6. Chapter 6

I eventually fell asleep next to my dad, or wolf father, the alpha. I was protected by this pack of wolves since I was young. I woke to the piercing noise again. I stood up. I transformed and walked toward the house. Haru was outside and handed me some clothes. I put them on and walked into the house. Akito was sitting in a chair. Shija was still be held by yuki. I walked to akito and bowed.

" master I am sorry for offending you. The small punishment was needed." I stood up and he said

" you are forgiven protector." he still looked serious. I went to the fridge and grabbed another piece of raw meat. I went onto the sofa in the other room and sat next to haru.

" I'm sorry you guys had to see that." I whispered. I felt the tears wanting to escape my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. Haru put his arms around me.

" that is just your curse. I still love you." he said kissing me lightly.

" you know what?"

" what?" he answered

" I think white haru is getting a little too mushy." I stood up and ran through the kitchen and right out the door. Haru followed me.

" I think she over it." yuki said

" no duh, dam rat." kyo said. Outside me and haru were fighting, but in a playful way. He tackled me to the ground.

" I win." he said quietly and smug.

" not until I say so." I pushed him off. He stood up and I jumped on his back. He fell and flung me off.

" SANGO" I heard someone yell. I grabbed haru's hand and ran inside.

" what people?"

" we are bored." shigorae said.

" thats your own dam fault."

" why don't you show us that place that you always run off to." shigorae said

" wait, you run away from home?" shija asked worried

" don't worry its only for like four months."

" that is something to worry about."

" whatever." I said

" actually, I would love for you to take us to see that place." akito said

" do I have to?"

" yes." he said

" akito, I don't think you should go out."

" fine hatori. But you have to bring these guys and your mother."

" fine. Lets get ready."

" who is going to drive?" shija asked

" driving? Were walking." I said

" but how do you bring everything?"

" all you need to bring is clothes." I walked upstairs into my room. I packed some clothes and went downstairs, everyone was ready. We were bringing kyo, yuki, haru, and shija. Shija came down the stairs.

" sorry I took so long" we started to walk up the trail.

" um guys. I kinda promised dad that I would walk with him."

" okay." the guys said

" what dad?"

" my wolf dad, who else." I I transformed into the full grown wolf and put my clothes in mt back pack. I gave the back pack to haru who took it. I howled and my pack you might say came a couple minutes later. Dad came over and we neck hugged. We started to walk. The guys didn't seem affected at all, but shija was different she was freaked out the whole time. We arrived later at my camp. It was right by a lake. I transformed back and put my clothes on. I entered the little hut with everyone else. They put there stuff down and shija looked around.

" this is nice for the wolves, so were is our place?"

" this is our place. At that moment a wolf put a dead rabbit on her foot.

"eew" she screamed

" hey look they brought dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

I took he rabbit and gave it to kyo.

" What am I supposed to do with it?"

" Skin it duh"

" No way." he said throwing it back.

" Fine I get another one later, here guys." I said throwing the rabbit to the wolves. They started fighting over it. I laughed a little bit.

" well guys we have to go get some fire wood, its getting late." we went into the forest. Yuki and shija stayed behind. So me, haru, and kyo collected the firewood. We walked back to the hut. Shija and yuki were inside. I started to set up the fire pit and took out hatori's lighter.

" Hey isn't that hatori's?" kyo asked

" Yeah, but he should stop smoking for a while." I arranged he wood and got the fire started.

" so who wants to go hunting?" I asked

" um, lets see? Nobody." kyo said

" okay, be back soon." I transformed and left with the pack. We returned with a deer. The guys looked disgusted.

" what?" I barked. I transformed and put some clothes on. I cut the meat up and gave everyone a piece. I got a leg. While the guys were cooking their pieces I just started eating it raw. Shija was still disgusted, but she didn't say anything. I gave the pack some of the food and they started eating with me. I looked around this camp and noticed that all my family was here, well most of it. Even if I didn't like my real mom, she was still mom. I sat next to haru and laid my head on his shoulder. Right now felt like home.


End file.
